When working at a construction site, in a food service business such as a deli, when golfing, or engaging in a variety of work and pleasure activities there is frequently a need to have a marking device such as a pencil, pen, felt tip market, etc. readily accessible. While some individuals store such marking devices in a pants or shirt pocket, this is inconvenient and may damage the clothing pocket by puncture and or leakage. Furthermore, a sharp marking device may scrape or even puncture the skin of the user.
One trick that is often employed is to hold a pencil between the ear and head of the user, where the ear provides suitable tension. Alternatively, individuals with very curly hair may place the pencil directly in their hair. However this significantly limits the size and type of marking device that can be held, is not very secure and can be quite uncomfortable to some individuals.
Therefore it is desirable to be able to have a marking device highly accessible, secured on the user such as in a particular item of clothing.